


Chamomile

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Affection, Bard - Freeform, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Chamomile, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Lovers, M/M, Massage, Soft Geralt, TLC, Tenderness, Witcher - Freeform, attentive, connection, lotion, lovely bottoms, sweet jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Geralt of Rivia doesn't let just anyone rub Chamomile into his lovely bottom. OnlyhisBard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how that specific scene in the Witcher came about and if there really was more to it than that.

“Oh, come on, Geralt!” Jaskier protested, holding the jar of Chamomile lotion aloft in his hand. “It'll make you feel better.”

“Fuck off, Bard.” Geralt barked back, wincing as he struggled out of his armor.

“Geralt, seriously.” Jaskier huffed, setting the lotion down and helping him out of the rest of his leather armor. “You act, as if I am some stranger.” He sighed, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Geralt opened his mouth to protested, but sighed instead, slumping his shoulders. “I can take care of myself, Jaskier.” He grunted, rolling his eyes and pulling his shirt off.

“You don't always have too.” Jaskier replied, taking his shirt and folding it. “It's not like, I haven't helped you tend your wounds before.” He argued, motioning with his hand for Geralt's pants. “Or seen you naked, for that matter. How long have we known each other? Or shared a bed, when it was the only one left at an inn?” He said, folding Geralt's, begrudgingly given, pants.

“Fuck off, Bard.” The Witcher grunted again, searching through his bag for fresh clothing.

“Is that all you have to say to me, Geralt?” Jaskier sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, seriously, Geralt. Is that any way to speak to _your_ Bard?”

Geralt's shoulders slumped again, his head dropping back as he stared up at the ceiling, mentally arguing with himself. He turned his head and looked over at Jaskier, seeing him standing there with his hands planted on his hips and trying to give the Witcher his best attempt at a stern and serious expression, Jaskier was _his_ Bard. “Fine.” He groaned, he was never able to win an argument with Jaskier, when he gave him that look.

Jaskier perked back up, his smile bright. “Lay down, then.” He said, motioning to their bed and picked up the lotion, opening it.

Sighing, Geralt laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling as Jaskier hummed some tune and sat down beside his naked form and picked up his arm, then scooped up some of the Chamomile lotion into his lithe musician fingers. He rubbed the sweet and milky smelling lotion into the red marks and forming bruises in his forearm and bicep, feeling the thick muscles under his fingertips relax and go soft, a faint moan escaping Geralt's closed lips. He moved his fingers up to his shoulder, careful with the painful looking scratch there, and moved onto Geralt's tight torso, smiling at Geralt's closed eyes, feeling his stomach twitch as he rubbed the Chamomile into the ticklish spots of his stomach and sides. He moved on to Geralt's other arm.

“Oh, quit your boorish grunts of protest.” Jaskier scolded Geralt, as he started massaging the lotion into his thighs and lower legs.

“You're going to have me smelling of Chamomile for a week.” Geralt whined, but lifted his other leg for him. “I'm a Witcher, Jaskier. I'm not supposed to smell _nice_.”

“Oh, boo!” He mocked him, puffing out his lower lip at Geralt. “It won't kill you to smell _nice_ once in a while, Geralt. Now, turn over.” He said, setting Geralt's leg down and patting the side of his thigh.

Geralt picked his head up, narrowing his gold eyes at Jaskier. “You're lucky, I put up with you.” He growled and turned over.

“Yes, I am.” Jaskier nodded, grinning at Geralt's ass. “And glad, my lover has such a _lovely bottom_.” He added, giving Geralt's ass a playful slap and smiled at him, when Geralt gave him a stern look over his shoulder, but, the sternness melted away into an affectionate smile.

Jaskier carefully pull Geralt's hair up out of the way and rubbed some more of the Chamomile lotion into Geralt's broad shoulders, feeling the tension in them and down his back ease away. He rubbed the lotion into the back of his thighs and calves, leaving Geralt's ass for last. Geralt openly moaned now, feeling Jaskier's skilled fingers rub, knead and massage his cheeks.

“Hm, don't start something, you can't finish, Bard.” Geralt warned, his forehead resting on his folded arms, feeling Jaskier's hand slip between his thick thighs and fondle him.

“I was hoping, _you'd_ finish it, Witcher.” He answered, pressing a kiss to the base of Geralt spine and taking a deep breath of his fragrant skin.

Geralt laughed, deep in his chest, and rolled over onto his back, sitting up on his elbows. “Well, that's hard to do, when I'm the only one that's naked.” He said, standing up and started pulling open the strings of Jaskier's brightly colored shirt, carelessly tossing it away and gliding his calloused fingertips down the smooth skin of Jaskier's chest.

“Geralt, do you know how expensive that shirt is?” He asked, licking his lips as the ties of his pants loosened.

“I'll buy you another one.” Geralt replied, leaning in and kissing over his shoulder to his neck, feeling Jaskier gulp against his lips, making him smile. “We've been together, how many times, and you still get shy and nervous.” He whispered against his skin, wrapping his arms around his now naked body.

“I can't help, but think...” Jaskier replied, licking his lips and gulping again.

“Think what?” Geralt frowned, pulling back and looking at him.

“I-”

“Jaskier.” Geralt said, softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Jaskier into his lap. “Tell me.” He whispered, the crease of his brow deepening and his normally stern face changed into an expression of soft concern and worry, brushing the back of his knuckles against Jaskier's smooth cheek, it was strange for the Bard to be so quiet and at a loss for words.

“I can't help, but think every time we're _together_ , that..” Jaskier whispered, looking away from Geralt. “That, I'm not...good enough. That, I'm not the kind of person for you.” He mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip and tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Jaskier.” Geralt whispered and turned him, so he straddled his lap and faced him. “I knew, you were a silly Bard, when I met you in Posada. But, I didn't take you for being _that_ silly.” He told him, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “You are _more_ than good enough, you are more than _I_ deserve. Without you, I am nothing, but a pathetic Witcher. _You_ make me kind, because you are the _kind_ of person, I need _and_ want.” He soothed his hand down Jaskier's back and kissed his damp cheeks. “I want no other, then you.”

“You're just saying that, to make me feel better.” Jaskier sniffled, his bottom lip puffy.

Geralt smiled, “I am.” He chuckled, brushing his fingers through the Bard's hair. “But, I'm also saying it, because, it's true.” He added, then sighed. “Look at me.”

Jaskier shook his head, feeling silly.

“Come on, Bard, look at me, or I'll break your lute.” He threatened, but the amusement was clear in his voice. “Look, I don't say it a lot..” He paused, biting his lip. “I've _never_ said it, you have. But, I'm not saying it, unless you look at me.”

Huffing, Jaskier met Geralt's eye. “What haven't you said?” He asked, sulky.

“ _I love you, Julian_.”

Jaskier's mouth fell open and his eyes got huge. “You what?” He squeaked, he never expected to hear those words come out of Geralt's mouth, he had accepted that long before he and Geralt had became lovers.

“I love you, Jaskier.” Geralt repeated himself, hugging Jaskier closer to him. “I have always loved you, and I will always love you.” He confessed, kissing him. “I don't let just anyone rub chamomile on my lovely bottom.”


End file.
